bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Damian ps/@comment-35651369-20191014204932/@comment-29856581-20191229013756
Jaka jest definicja kosmity? „hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego”-Ciocia Wikipedia Czyli nie, Cotamwiem jest przedstawicielką inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego, lecz my (przynajmniej ja lol) jesteśmy z ziemi, więc nie jesteśmy pozaziemscy, i jeden z nas nie jest również inteligentny, chociaż czy ja jestem inteligentny? Pozostawię to wam, dwóm inteligentnym istotą do zadecydowania. No chyba że definicja kosmity jest inna na Takamiej, ale niestety nie mam do Takamiejskiego internetu dostępu, jeżeli takie coś w ogóle istnieję, więc nie sprawdzę. Czasami jak odpisuję na te wiadomości to tak mam, tylko szybko odpiszę, i siedzę tu przez dwie godziny i myślę co napisać, pomocy. Ale tak, jak w końcu wychodzę z piwnicy to jest takie „Chwila jak co” bo godzinę temu było słonecznie a teraz już jest cimno a nie chwila to było jakieś 4 godziny a nie jedna. Wszyscy się starzejemy, nasze pierwsze konwersacje działy się ponad rok temu, a wydaję się jakby wczoraj, nie no dobra bardziej jak kilka miesięcy temu, ale rok i kilka miesięcy? Ehh nie mogę się doczekać mówienia za te załóżmy 73 lata „za moich czasów…” i wytykanie nowej generacji jak bardzo są głupi i mówienie rzeczy typu „Za moich czasów jak się miało raka to się umierało na jakieś 90%, teraz wy i te wasze lekki za raka, macie tak łatwo i wciąż narzekacie wy gówniarze” to jest jedyna ekscytująca rzecz na temat starości… Sugeruję nazwę „Bendy 2”, nie no Batdr może zostać, tylko bardzo dziwnie się to mówi, ale to już tylko mój problem. „Dramy” ja tylko pokazuję jak cieszy mnie to że Kindly Beast nauczyło się swojej lekcji po Showdown Bandcie i nie będzie wypuszczało w większości zrobionych gier, albo gier które zostaną zapomniane po miesiącu (kto jeszcze gada o Showdown Bandicie lol). Ahhh jak miło <3 Ok to chyba pora o tym wspomnieć, ty coś planujesz czyż nie? Kilka twoich wiadomości po prostu się urywały, bez większego wyjaśnienia, i teraz… to, czy to jest kontynuacja tych 0 i 1 z wcześniej? Tu sobie pozowle wypisać listę dziwnych rzeczy powiedzianych przez Zupę: „Aż się cieszę, że włamała się do niego Cotamwiem i wiadomo co się stało, choć z drugiej strony nie mogłam już prowadzić z nimi handlu wymiennego i jeszcze potem spotkałam taką jedną ziomeczkę która0110_1 a no właśnie_ przecież już101000011110chwila na czym to ja skończyłam? Dobra nie wiem czytam dalej...” – Któraś tam odpowiedź o tutaj, Konwersacja pomiędzy Zupą, Cenzor i DIY (Nie przekleję całej po jest długa)–Cała ta konwersacja może mieć z tym jakiś związek? Ale czy ma to sam nie wiem, raczej nie ale co tam wiem. „Widziałam jak się roztapia. Chciałam... nie wiem... co sobie wyobrażałam... nie myślałam wtedy racjonalnie... to był odruch. Chciałam... powstrzymać? Utrzymać w całości? Ochronić? Ale to było jak próba utrzymania w jednym kawałku rozsypującej się wieży z piasku. Nie, gorzej. Kiedy tylko to dotknęłam, zaczęło się rozpuszczać jeszcze szybciej. Więc tylko patrzyłam. Mogłam tylko patrzeć. Zmieniał się... bez kształtu... kałużę... a potem... nawet kałuża... on zniknął... on... ten pła...”Ta wiadomość od Zupy TO jest interesujące… ale dzisiaj naprawdę nie mam siły, więc proszę niech ktoś mi przypomni później, bo ja na pewno zapomnę tego przenalizować i sobie przypomnę kiedy Zupa da kolejną część układanki „Chociaż... w sumie to ma to dobre strony, więcej jedzenia dla mnie... składniki... potrzebne mi są składniki... ale skąd je wziąć? Składniki.... dawno... nie przychodziły...” – Ta sama wiadomość co wyżej To ma dziwne powiązania z najnowszą częścią od Zupy, ale to sam co wyżej. „Nie potrzebujemy warzyw... jedzenia można przygotować z innych... składników... Ludzie już zapomniałam jak smakuje jedzenie. To nie fair że niektórzy są bardziej zniekształceni a inni mniej. Jaki ogródek...? Co ty...? TAK! BARDZO SIĘ PRZYDA DO MOJEJ FARBYKI!!! JEJJJJJ! ----------------------- --- ------- - ------ Wiem że to dziwne, ale... narysowałam se na jednej ze ścian... ok, dobra, to było głupie wiem. HMMM... aż mi podsunęło to pewien ciekawy pomysł... do czegoś... Ogródek mam, ale szklarni ni mam :D”- Jedna z nowszych wiadomości od Zupy Ktoś tu chyba mnie nie za bardzo lubi, albo coś takiego, bo „Jaki ogródek...? Co ty...?” brzmi ciekawie ale bla bla bla nie dzisiaj. wklejam wiadomości urwanych ale wszystkie są z 29 Grudnia, i może później To chyba wszystko? A nie, jest jeszcze ta już usunięta wiadomość do Cotamwiem, tylko jest usunięta… No cóż. Napiszę coś jeszcze na temat twojego komentarza gdzieś tam, tu bo jak już mogę to umieszczę wszystko w jednym miejscu, ok, po wyszukaniu „#TeamSzpiedzy” znalazłem ten film, nie wiem co myśleć. I ostatnie, taka gómniana wisienka na torcie, smuci nie że ty piszesz takie długie komentarze ludziom, a oni nie odpisują i znikają z wiki, jak.. InkMilky? No ich tu długo nie było lol. Albo ten gość co mówił że jest weteranem, napisał komentarz i zniknął, ale hej, co zrobić.